1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reinforcement chords and bands placed in vehicle tires as they are formed to strengthen the formed tire.
2. Prior Art
The need for reinforcement chords and bands in vehicle tires has long been recognized. In recent years the reinforcement materials most commonly used have been nylon and steel. However, in the past, a great many other materials have been proposed and used.
In the co-pending application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/493,345 there is disclosed a chord system particularly adapted for use in airless tires molded of polyurethane foams or polyurethane foam compositions.